What Friendship Means To Me
by Veata
Summary: To Bianca.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**_Dedication: To Bianca, my sister. I hope you know how much you mean to me._**

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

What Friendship Means To Me

Sango sat staring at the computer in front of her, puzzling. She wanted to do something special for her and her best friend Kagome this month, but didn't know what to do.

This month was their one year anniversary of being friends. The two girls were so close that they were pretty much sisters. They called each other 'seastor', sister with a strange pronunciation. Hell, Sango practically LIVED at Kagome's house, Kagome's mother even called Sango her 'fifth child'.

Sango loved it though. She loved Kagome dearly, and would do anything for her. The girls were so close, they each knew each others secrets, shared everything with each other, well, almost everything.

There was only one thing Sango did not know about Kagome. Kagome had to wear sunglasses when she went outside and the sun was bright. Kagome wouldn't tell her, but Sango knew that it wasn't because Kagome didn't trust her. Both girls trusted each other completely. Sango figured Kagome just wasn't ready to talk about it, but she didn't mind.

Kagome was her best friend, and no matter what, Sango would never think less of her. If Kagome didn't want to talk about it, Sango would not press her. There were painful aspects of her own past, and it had taken a while for Sango to get over them enough to talk to Kagome about them.

Kagome had been a savior in Sango's eyes. After grade 8, Sango had left practically everyone behind to go to a new school. It hadn't been until second semester that she had started getting close to Kagome, but the two had been practically inseparable afterwards.

Just by listening to Sango tell her things of her past, Kagome had managed to get Sango to trust again. Instead of flinching every time someone came near, Sango now initiated hugs from people, something she hadn't done since grade 5.

Kagome had also gotten her back into boys. After being beaten by the last guy she had had a crush on in grade 4, Sango had been wary about males. Kagome had managed to make her realize that not every guy was the same.

Sango had practically been reborn. She was now opinionated, strong-willed, and protective of her new friends. She was cautious about people from her old school in her new one, but they didn't make any references to her past, so she just kept an eye on them when she passed them in the hall.

Sango frowned at the computer. She had no idea what to do! What could she do to show Kagome how much she appreciated and loved her? How much Kagome had done for her, re-taught her?

How she had saved her?

How her dark thoughts had been purified by an anime-loving, spunky, animated, hilarious girl?

Sango prided herself on never thinking about suicide. Her uncle had done that when she was seven, and it had destroyed so many people in her family. Sango refused to put her family through that. And when she did die,

Oh boy was her uncle in for an ass-kicking.

Back to her dilemma.

How could she let Kagome know that without her, Sango would not be any better off had she attended the school in the ghetto she was supposed to be going to? Kagome truly had saved her, and Sango wanted Kagome to know she was important to her.

HOW?

There were so many things to say, so much that she couldn't express in words. Sango would be eternally grateful for Kagome coming into her life, but Sango wasn't good with telling people how she felt. She always made a botch of it or got really embarrassed. It embarrassed her to let people know how she felt. But she was pretty sure that Kagome knew anyway, from what Sango had managed to get out.

But she wanted to make sure that Kagome knew how she felt. She wanted Kagome to know just how much she was worth. Kagome was priceless, Sango's purification angel who had saved her when everything had started to look like it was going to be hell.

There was no way she could express just how…how…

Sango nearly hit herself. She couldn't put anything into words. Now she couldn't even find the right words for how much she cared, loved, idolized her best friend.

Suddenly an idea struck her.

She may not have been good at telling people things in person, but she knew she was good at writing. She would write a story about all the things Kagome had done for her, then post it on the internet. Kagome needed to know, had to know,

That Sango's life was so much better now that Kagome was in it. That Sango's life held, well,

_Life_

_Purpose_

_Intent_

_Meaning_

_Happiness_

_Laughter_

_Insanity_

_Love_

Kagome just had to know,

What Their Friendship Meant To Her


End file.
